


Midnight Talk (A Destiel One-Shot)

by Luciscage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But I failed miserably, I love feedback, I tried not to make this too sappy, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Total Fluff, a little bit of language, enjoy, not much though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciscage/pseuds/Luciscage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is broken. Life as a demon ruined him, and to him death is the only answer. Castiel is the only one who can find him peace and happiness.<br/>Okay, I get it, I suck at descriptions. This is total fluff. I tried not to make it to sappy, but I failed miserably :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Talk (A Destiel One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh okay sorry, this is kinda sappy. And it's my second fanfic so it's really gonna suck. But I hope you enjoy :) I also love feedback!

Being a demon broke Dean Winchester in so many ways. He felt a mix of emotions- anger, depression, guilt- all hours of every day. He kept to himself in the bunker, and the only times he came out of his room ended badly. He got in fights with Sam about everything. The two ere barely talking to each other after being sick of all the bickering. And when he saw Castiel? That was the worst. He wouldn't talk to Castiel. He could barely look him in the eye. That part was guilt. For Dean, Cas had rebelled against heaven, died and came back (many times to be exact), and gave up his beliefs. All for his hunter. And now Dean was the creature they hunted. All because of bad decisions and not listening to good advice. If Cas ever tried to talk to Dean, Dean would play it off in some kind of sarcastic remark, calling Cas "Angel" in a mocking tone. But being a demon had left Dean in two categories: emotionless and overflowing with emotions. It was all velocity and viscosity.  
It was a late Thursday night. Sam had said he had "had enough with Dean's bullshit" and left to the bar. Cas had been invited, but stayed back, feeling a weakness towards his old friend. Dean had never left Cas, and Castiel was left to feel that he must return the favor.  
Dean had taken up alcohol to help him cope. This had concerned Cas. He was truly worried about him. The Mark had done this to him, and Cas wanted justice for his best friend.  
Dean, of course, was in his room, most likely laying on his bed staring relentlessly at his wall as if he had nothing else in his life. Castiel had almost been afraid to go near the demon. After all, that's all he is. A demon. A creature from Hell. But Dean was humanity, to Castiel at least. Many would not see it, but there was good inside of deep layers of perdition.  
Sam had not arrived home yet. Castiel took this as a hint towards a one night stand. At least someone was having some fun around here. It was all torture and fucked up hell for the past weeks. Slowly but surely, everyone was breaking.  
Cas had quietly passed the room of the fallen hunter, expecting an uncomfortable and guilty silence. But no. What he heard had been cries of pain. Tears salty as an ocean deep in sorrow. What Castiel had opened the door to was Dean Winchester, sitting down against the wall, his whole body shaking as he cried. An angel blade was grasped in his left hand.  
"Dean, what-"  
But Dean's pitiful voice cut Cas' sentence off. "Cas... I fucked up everything so badly. For you, for Sammy. And look what I've become. I wanted to kill that bitch so badly I let my worse half take over my life. Everything's wrong. It's so freaking screwed up I can't handle it. The more I'm around, the more you and Sam get hurt. And I care about you, both of you so much."  
Now this was the human side of Dean.  
"Dean... That's not true. It's not even close to being true." Castiel's sapphire eyes began to be painted with tears.  
"You don't know Cas, what it's like. I'm a monster. I'm the thing I've been after my whole life." Dean held the blade up to his heart now. "Sammy's giving up on me, and I can't loose you too."  
Castiel sat by Dean's side, gripping the blade along with the hunters hand. "Don't do this, please Dean. I need you. Just like you told me in the crypt. We got through that shit, we can get through this too.  
Dean's face was glistening with tears. Castiel's face was close to his.  
"If you die, then so do I", Castiel had whispered into Dean's ear, causing him to shiver.  
Truth is Dean was confused. All the emotions he had been feeling towards Cas confused him. He hurt Castiel with words because he didn't want to get too close. He was afraid of falling for Castiel, then his angel leaving him, causing him to shatter like glass with no one to pick up the pieces.  
"Cas..." Dean started to trail off.  
"Yes Dean?"  
Dean's actions spoke for his words. He cupped the angels face in his hands, kissing him softly.  
"I love you too Dean." Castiel was crying too. "You always have me. I'll always be here for you." Now it was Cas who was kissing back. This was more passionate, more intimate. This was love. It was only around Cas that Dean was okay. His eyes weren't black. He wasn't filled with hatred and rage. He wasn't filled with the aftermath of bad decisions leading him down a long and painful road. He was just Dean Winchester, the righteous man who did good to the world.  
Castiel was Dean Winchesters savior. His guardian angel. His Thursday night with Dean was filled with bliss. In the midst of everything bad, the two of them had been able to find happiness in one another.  
Lying under soft sheets, Cas held his Dean tight. Dean felt safe in Cas' arms. Much safer than the hunter had felt in a long time.  
"I promise you, Dean." Castiel spoke softly. The room was quite with the exception of the wind blowing outside on the crisp night.  
"What?" Dean was mumbling half asleep.  
Castiel smiled at Dean. He loved Dean. He was in love with Dean. They shared something special, their profound barn. Castiel could never deny it. Yes, he was in love with Dean. No matter how hard things could get, no matter how big of a mess this whole situation was. If they had each other, they had everything.  
"I will never give up on you, Dean." Castiel's words were sweet lyrics to Dean.  
At that moment, Dean had finally felt the happiness missing from his life for a long time.


End file.
